


Summoning the Pink demon

by Princeofflies



Series: Demon AU (Dapperstache) [1]
Category: Youtubeegos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Demon Summoning, Demons, Jacksepticeyeegos - Freeform, JamesonJackson - Freeform, M/M, WilfordWarfstache - Freeform, dapperstache - Freeform, markiplieregos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: A man was standing in the pentagram. He had brown and pink hair with a pink moustache. His eyes were brown and he was frowning at the boys, almost annoyed. He made eye contact with Jameson and grinned. "So there's the virgin."
Relationships: Danti, Danti(Implied), JamesonJackson/WilfordWarfstache, WilfordWarfstache/JamesonJackson, dapperstache
Series: Demon AU (Dapperstache) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Summoning the Pink demon

Jameson fidgeted with his waistcoat. His so-called friends were drawing a pentagram on the ground. They had dragged him to this abandoned apartment after they had a few drinks. Not that Jameson touched the stuff. He didn't trust the men enough to be tipsy. And yet here he was sober and scared. Jameson pulled out his whiteboard and began to write. "What 'cha writing Jay?" William asked.

"I don't think we should do this."

"Coward," Sam said.

Jameson looked at his feet. He had met up with his old friends from college at a bar. They had wanted a get-together and had practically begged Jameson to come. It was strange considering they weren't the closest of friends in school. Jameson had hung out with them because he was lonely. They usually ignored him. Jameson thought that they only kept him around to mess with. He hated it but it was the closest he got to friends. People often think it's hard to speak to the mute. He didn't know why he agreed to this.

Jameson shuffled nervously and chewed his lip. "Yo Max pass the lighter," William called.

The three boys had finished the pentagram and were working on lighting the candles. Jameson wished he could say something. Max turned to Jameson. "Come here Jay we need ya for something."

Jameson cautiously approached. The three men smiled menacingly at him. "What?" He signed.

Sam groaned. "No one can understand you when you do that," Sam growled.

Jameson nodded. He picked up his board and began to write with shaking hands. His marker was ripped from his hand. He looked up to see William smiling at him. "You're still a virgin right?" Jameson nodded. "Good."

William grabbed Jameson's arm. "Be quiet," Max ordered.

Sam revealed a sharp knife. Jameson tried to pull his arm away but William held strong. "Need blood of a virgin and you know we aren't," Sam said dragging the knife down Jameson's arm.

Jameson opened his mouth and let out a silent scream. William let go of his arm and Jameson stumbled backwards. Blood splattered around the circle. Max and Sam were chanting something. Jameson couldn't hear them. All he heard was a ringing. Then someone speaking to him. "We might need to sacrifice you to it when it arrives. No hard feelings." William said, leaning over Jameson, smiling.

Jameson choked out a sob as the light bulb blew and the pentagram glowed red. Pink smoke filled the room. William got off of Jameson and walked over to where Sam and Max were standing right outside the circle. Jameson backed up into a crawl space of sorts. "Who the fuck summoned me?" A new voice screamed.

Jameson covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly. He opened them when he felt a hand on his leg. He scrambled for something to hold on to but was pulled from his hiding spot. He struggled against the arms that were holding him. "See sacrifice," Sam growled. "Hold still you mute."

A man was standing in the pentagram. He had brown and pink hair with a pink moustache. His eyes were brown and he was frowning at the boys, almost annoyed. He made eye contact with Jameson and grinned. "So there's the virgin."

The demon eyes roamed Jameson's body. Jameson blushed and tried to step away. "You want him?" Max asked.

The demon tilted his head. "Sam gets the knife," William said.

The demon's eyes flashed red and the knife embedded itself in Sam's arm. "Oops." The demon whispered.

"Stop!" Max cried. "You're supposed to listen to us!"

"Oh right," the demon snapped his fingers and the knife fell to the floor, "whoopsie."

William tightened his grip on Jameson's arm. Jameson closed his eyes again. "So what do you want. You just told me the rules. So what'll it be? Money? Power? Somebody needs to die?" The demon rocked on the balls of his feet looking bored.

"Money and sex," William stated.

"Well I could offer my services but I don't want to." The three boys grimaced. "You really want that?"

The boys nodded. Jameson weakly clawed at the arm holding him captive. "Well, I can gladly say that," the demon brought his hand up in a snapping position. He grinned showing pointed teeth. "You read the instructions wrong." He snapped his fingers as his eyes turned red again. The pink smoke filled the room.

Jameson curled up as the arm holding him was ripped away. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would all be over quickly. He sobbed silently. Someone touched their hand to the side of his face and he flinched away. Jameson opened his eyes to the demon staring at him. "Sorry I scared you, dear," He said caressing his cheek. "What's your name?"

Jameson tried to sign but he was shaking too badly. The demon reached out and grabbed one of the mutes shaking hands. "Well, I'm Wilford. Wilford Warfstache. Idiots like that always summon me. Never remember that I only listen to the blood giver. That's you by the way." Wilford smiled again.

Jameson blinked rapidly, trying to smile back. He managed a large fake grin before passing out in Wilford's arms.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson woke up back in his bead. He gasped and put his head in his hands. Thank god it was just a dream. That's when he noticed the long scar on his arm. He gasped. "Good you're awake."

Jameson turned to see the demon standing in the doorway. He pulled the covers to his chest. Wilford grinned and walked over to him. "So I know you just woke up but I can't exactly leave until I grant your wish or something along those lines." Wilford sat on the bed next to Jameson. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing." Jameson signed.

Wilford frowned and lay back onto Jameson. "Oh come on. You must want something."

Jameson shook his head.

Wilford flipped himself over so he could make eye contact with Jameson. "Money?"

Jameson shook his head.

Wilford pushed Jameson down onto the bed. "Power?"

Jameson flushed and shook his head.

Wilford placed his hands on either side of Jameson's head. "Fame?"

Jameson shook his head quickly.

Wilford straddled the mute. "Fortune?"

Jameson shook his head again.

Wilford leaned down until his nose was almost touching Jameson's. "Someone, to disappear?"

Another shake of the head.

Wilford's eyes glowed red. "Sex?"

Jameson pushed Wilford away. Wilford grinned. "Guess you're stuck with me then." He rolled off of Jameson and stretched. "This is gonna be great."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat at his kitchen table sipping some tea, a book in his hand. The door opened with a bang. Jameson jolted, spilling some tea on the table. "I'm back!" The pink demon sang.

Jameson raised an eyebrow. He stood up to get a washcloth for his spill. Jameson turned around and immediately took a step back. Wilford was standing almost chest to chest with him. "Did you miss me?" He crooned.

Jameson sidestepped the demon and began cleaning up the tea. Wilford followed close behind. "You did didn't you?" Wilford reached out to grab Jameson's waist but Jameson caught his hand and glared at him.

Wilford stared into Jamesons eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Jameson raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head. "Did you eat?" Jameson signed.

"Eat?"

You were gone for days. Did you eat? Do you need first aid? Jameson signed.

"Why would you care?"

"You live with me now so we might as well get along."

"I," Wilford paused, "I'm fine."

Jameson nodded and picked up his book. "What are you reading?"

Jameson showed the demon the cover. "The Hunger Games? Really?" Jameson smirked. "You like the romance don't you?"

Jameson's smirk vanished. He held the book out for Wiflord to hold. "I prefer the fight scenes. The romance is an unnecessary part in my opinion."

Wilford nodded. "I only watched the movies."

Jameson looked offended. "What? I'm a demon I don't have time to read. I watched the movies trying to seduce someone into my bed."

Jameson rolled his eyes again. "Speaking of which."

Wilford reached over and grabbed Jameson's hand, he bent over in a mock bow and kissed it while maintaining eye contact. Wilford winked as Jameson turned a pale pink. Jameson pulled his hand away and made motions towards the door. Wilford didn't move. His eyes glowed red when the door closed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The two had lived together for four months. Wilford would disappear for days and come back, flirt with Jameson and leave again. Jameson didn't mind. He enjoyed the time he had alone. Besides he would be lying if he said he didn't come to crave the times Wilford stayed with him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat on the couch hugging a pillow. He knew he shouldn't have watched a scary show alone. He closed his eyes as the women started screaming on the screen. An arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jameson opened his eyes to see Wilford smiling at him. Jameson gave him a small smile and turned back to the TV.

The movie ended without Wilford noticing. All he could see was the mute man who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed. "You know the higher-ups want your soul."

Wilford ran his fingers through Jamesons hair. "Something about the fact that you're so innocent."

Wilford laughed. "Maybe I should tell them about the books you read. I've seen the smut in them. Your internet history."

Wilford smiled softly. "God, you're adorable."

Jameson sat up. "You shouldn't use the lord's name in vain Wilford." Jameson signed.

Wilford stiffened. "Your awake but you were so," he trailed off.

"Quiet? Still?"

Wilford nodded. My soul then?

Wilford froze. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. So why?" Wilford looked away. Jameson grabbed his chin making Wilford look at him. "I'm not mad I just want to know. I knew I would die the moment I met you. I just want to know why."

"You aren't going to die it's more," he frowned, "slavery thing. Since you're so innocent, that's why they want you. You won't fight as much according to them."

"Kinky and terrible. Great."

"That's sarcasm right?" Jameson nodded. "They'll break you, you'll just be a," he looked down, "a puppet." Jameson shrugged. "You aren't taking this seriously. They won't kill you but they'll make you wish you were dead."

"But you have to listen to me. Right?"

"Yes, but if you made your wish I could kill you. Or the easier route of seducing you."

"Why can't I be yours?"

"What?" Wilford asked loudly.

Jameson smiled sadly. "I don't do anything. I have a boring job in an office I hate. My dream was to entertain children but they don't want a mute. I get harassed almost everywhere I go. I can't keep a steady relationship and my family members are all dead. So why I can't I be?"

"What?"

"Your puppet. I trust you."

"But you can't. Listen you can't go back on this. You would be signing yourself over to me. Your body, mind and soul would be mine to do what I please." Wilford pushed Jameson down. "I could make you do unspeakable things." He crawled on top of the mute and straddled him. "I could hurt you." He leaned down. He stroked Jameson's cheek. Jameson let out a breath and closed his eyes. "And yet." Jameson opened his eyes to look at the demon. "I," the demon stopped. He groaned and leant his head against the other's chest. "I can't."

Jameson tapped Wilford's chest. "This is beginning to be a thing. You threaten me while seducing me. Should I be turned on or scared?"

Wilford laughed halfheartedly. "How about this? Wilford raised an eyebrow. Take my soul."

Wilford's eyes flashed red. "Gladly." He growled and kissed Jameson roughly.

Jameson kissed back slightly. Mostly letting Wilford take over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp. Wilford kissed him on the cheek and sat up.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. "What did you do to me." He whispered.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat up and rubbed his head. He wouldn't see anything. The place he was in had no light. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind and he was pulled from his spot.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Wilford, it's good to see you again," Dark said. "You've been gone so long."

"Cut the shit Dark where is he?"

"So straight to the point Wilford. Why don't you have a seat."

"Dark I don't feel like playing games where is he?" Wilford screamed.

"Why should you care? You do this all the time. Why this one?"

"He's different."

"You said that about Celine."

"Don't you dare. He cares. He only wanted me to be happy."

Dark scoffed. "You said that about Celine."

"You say that about Anti!" Wilford shouted.

Dark slammed his fist on the table. "Don't bring Anti into this." He growled.

"Still haven't told him you a demon have you?"

"Shut up." Dark roared. The room blurred and stretched. Dark put his hands over his face and groaned. "It is none of your business."

Wilford walked to Dark who was still shaking. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Please let me have him."

Dark slapped Wilford's hand away and turned around. "He's in the rooks cave."

Wilford jumped with joy and gave Dark a quick hug. Before sprinting from the room. Dark sighed and collapsed in his chair. He pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "Hello."

"That sounds wonderful dear."

"Lovely."

"I have reservations at this great sushi restaurant."

"I know."

"I'll pick you up at six."

He hung up and stared at his phone. " I love you too."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson opened his eyes to see red ones staring back. He smiled softly at Wilford. Jameson took in the pain that was blossoming throughout his body. Wilford was breathing heavily, his face speckled with blood. "I thought I lost you." He whispered.

Jameson wiped some blood from Wilford's cheek. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Wilford laughed. "I had fun."

Jameson looked to his left. They were in some sort of cave. Torches and chains adorned the walls. There were bodies of something. It wasn't human. Blood was everywhere. Jameson flinched when he felt Wilford touched his cheek. "They hurt you." He growled.

Jameson shook his head. "Then fix it." He signed.

Wilford laughed. "I missed you."

"How long was I gone?"

"Two hours."

"Not long then."

"Still too long," Wilford said, pressing his face into Jameson's neck.

Jameson took in a sharp breath when Wilford harshly bit him. "Sorry, sorry," Wilford whispered. "I can give you my signal later but until then I had to do that."

Jameson nodded. He relaxed when he felt Wilford gently suck on the wound. "I have to mark you as mine you know."

Jameson nodded. Wilford pulled away and looked into Jameson's blue eyes. "What did you do to me?" Wilford asked putting his face in his hands.

Jameson tilted his head. "I'm one of the best demons in hell. I seduce, murder and fuck everyone I meet. Not in the order. I'm insane. I only care about my brother and you just." Jameson ran a hand down Wilford's chest. He took a breath. "God I love you." He groaned.

Jameson smiled he used his other hand to sign I love you.

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hand and pulled it away. "As much as I want to do that my brother might come in and I like to keep things to myself."

Jameson silently giggled. "This is like the stories I read."

"The good ones?"

"Yes. The good ones."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Dapperstache story. Thank you all for the support on the first.


End file.
